New Home
by Riverthorne18
Summary: Kara had just lost her parents, her home, and she was thrown into a new family and a new home in less than an hour. How is she going to cope with all of these unfamiliar surroundings ? A series of loosely-connected one-shots that takes place before Kara becomes Supergirl.
1. Ch1 Stranger Got A Home

First attempt at writing fanfiction. Please bear with me.

Disclaimer : I own nothing except this fanfic.

* * *

He pulled her out, and then her feet touched the ground, barefooted. She actually felt a little bit dizzy and confused. She tried to remember what had happened before she landed here.

She almost couldn't believe that it only felt like that one moment, her parents had got her into the pod, just before the Krypton exploded, and her mom cupped her head and said, _'take care of Clark, Kara. Be Safe. Always remember that we love you' _and kissed her forehead. Kara felt that her mom's lips and hands were trembling. She saw her dad, standing behind her mom, staring at her with a painful look with tears in his eyes. That was the first time Kara saw her dad cry. She did not know what to do, she did not want to leave. Just when she was about to say something, her parents closed the pod and it lunged forward. She didn't even get to say goodbye. She remembered crying inside the pod.

Just seconds after that, she was already outside Krypton. So high up in the dark sky with shining stars and beautiful planets laid in front of her eyes. _'It's beautiful.', _she thought. She liked the view of the dark sky filled with shining stars. It reminded her of home. Back then at Krypton, she used to stargaze when she couldn't sleep at night. She wondered how long it would be to reach Earth. She could almost see the blue planet covered with clouds from afar. But, there was a black zone between her and Earth. _'What is it?' _She got nearer and nearer, she was afraid. And then the pod flew right into it, and that was when everything went black.

And now, here she was. The Phantom Zone made she feel like she was only sleeping for seconds, when it actually who-knows-how-long. Apparently, it made her stop aging too, because Clark is waaaay much older than her. Weird.

"Kara, I'm going to introduce you to a new family. I was with them when I first landed here. They're good people. They're kind. And they have a daughter who is around your age now, I think. You'll be fine." Clark said to her as he picked her up.

"What ? Why ? Why can't I stay with you, Clark ? I don't know them. I'm not ready to be with strangers just yet. I was sent here so I could keep an eye on you…"

"Hey, it's okay, Kara. They'll take care of you better than I am. You know, here, child your age has to go to school. You need a family who is there for you every single day. You gonna need parents, maybe a sister who you can look upon. I live alone and I have work, you know. I can't just leave you alone in my house. It's not that I don't want to take care of you… I promise I will visit, Kara." Clark said as he give her a reassuring smile.

"But…"

"Kara, trust me. Please ? You know I would never leave you alone with some bad guys, right..?"

"Okay then…" What can she do, anyway ? She couldn't say no, she understand that Clark has his own life and probably important jobs to do with him being an adult and such. "Wait, Clark, can I ask you something ?"

"Sure, Kara. Go ahead."

"What are you wearing ?"

"Ah, this. It's a suit. A Superman suit."

"What ? Superman ?"

"Hahahaha here on Earth, us Kryptonians have unique abilities that people on Earth don't." He grinned. "Wanna see ?"

"Really ? Show me !" Unique abilities ? Really ? Does it mean that she has that too ?

"Okay ! Hang on tight ! I'm gonna fly us to your new home and introduce you to your new family in National City. Oh, and remember, their family name is Danvers." Clark said as he jumped and lurched up into the sky.

"Oh RAO ! YOU CAN FLY ?!" She was shouting, and she loved the feeling of wind blowing in her face.

"Yes, and I can fly faster ! Someday, you will be able to fly too, Kara. Up up and away !"

Flying high in an impossible speed felt… exhilarating. She grinned. She felt free. Unstoppable. Soaring the sky, feeling the wind on her face, and closer to the sun. She loved it.

"How come that we can fly on Earth but not on Krypton ?"

"Hmmm.. It might be the sun. We're basically aliens here, so it's no wonder if we're somehow have special abilities. I'm sure you do too."

Kara wondered what kind of abilities she would have. She was eager to find out. But maybe later. Right now, she got something else to do. She's gonna have to try to adapt into this family Clark told her before. She suddenly felt anxious. What if she felt homesick ? What if she felt lonely ? What if their daughter hated her ? After all.. She's just a stranger to them. Nobody would love her as much as her family back in Krypton…

"Here we are." Clark said as they landed in front of a house. _The Danvers Household_.

* * *

Two figures appeared by the door. A man with a black hair, and a woman with dirty blonde hair.

"Clark !" Called the man.

"Hi, Jeremiah ! Can I talk to you for a second ?"

"Sure." Jeremiah looked at her and smiled. Just then, the woman approached her as Clark and Jeremiah stepped away for a bit.

"Hello, sweetie. I'm Eliza. Eliza Danvers. Would you like a hot-choco ? There is pizza inside. Come, you must be hungry." Eliza smiled as she led Kara inside the house. Kara's eyes began looking for Clark.

"Don't worry sweetie. He's not going anywhere. He'll join us soon along with Jeremiah." Eliza gave her the hot-choco and put the pizza on the table as she sat down beside her.

Kara sipped on her hot-choco. "It's delicious." The amount of sweetness is perfect, not too sweet and not too bitter either. Just perfect.

Eliza smiled as she gave her a side-hug. "What's your name, sweetie ?"

"It's Kara. Kara Zor-El." Kara Zor-El. The last blood of her family. The only Zor-El left. The last girl alive from a blown-up planet.

"That's a beautiful name. Kara. You know, I have a daughter is around your age, I think. Her name is Alex. She's a bit of a tomboy, but I think you two will get along. How old are you ?"

"I'm 12."

"Alex is 14. I'll introduce you to her as soon as she gets home." Eliza smiled as she kissed her temple.

It reminded her of her mom's kiss. Her mom used to kiss her right before she went to bed. She missed her already. Rao, it's gonna be a tough time for her. She just lost her parents, her home, and she was thrown into a new family and a new home in less than what if felt just like one hour. She felt.. Overwhelmed. She wanted to cry. Too much happening too fast. She didn't even have time to grief properly. Right now, all she could do is to bottle up her grief. She wouldn't cry in front of strangers. She wouldn't. She has to be strong. For her parents. For herself. '_You have to be strong, Kara. There'll be time to cry. But not now.' _Kara convinced herself.

Clark and Jeremiah entered the room. Clark sat beside her. "Kara, this is your new family now. They'll take care of you. If there's anything bothering you, don't hesitate to tell them okay ? I know it'll take time to warm up to your new family, but please try, okay ? You'll love them, I promise. And you'll see that they love you too."

Kara hugged him. "You promise you'll visit. I won't forgive you if you don't keep your promise." She couldn't hold the tears on her eyes. But no, she wouldn't cry more than this for now. She has to be strong. It felt like her family left her all over again. She'll be left alone with people she barely knew.

"I promise I will visit, Kara. I love you. Don't forget that you're not alone, okay ? You can call me if want, Jeremiah has my number. Goodbye, Kara." Clark ruffled her hair then hugged her before he stepped out the door. "Thank you, Eliza, Jeremiah.. Please take care of her."

Jeremiah put his hands on Eliza's waist and Kara's shoulder. "We will."

* * *

Alex will appear on the next chapter.

Constructive criticisms are appreciated !

Also, if you have prompts, don't hesitate to pm me or put it in the review section. Thank you !


	2. Ch2 Getting To Know You

Here's the second chapter !

Thank you for those who reviewed the previous chapter !

* * *

Ch.2 Getting To Know You

Having a stranger as a family member is the least thing Alex expected when she got home from school. Her parents had introduced her to the girl named Kara, who's apparently 2 years younger than her. Her mom said that Alex should try to act like a friend as well as an older sister so she could take care of the new family member. Well.. Alex wasn't sure that they will get along as fast as her parents expected to be, but she'll try. Her parents had filled her in regarding Kara's situation. Alex felt really bad for Kara. She couldn't imagine how painful it is to lose a home and a family at the same time.

Also, Alex had been the only child on the family. But now.. Not anymore. Now, she needed to learn to share everything she had with Kara. Share a room. Share a bed for the time being. Now, she has a sister. Well, not everybody got a chance to have an alien as a sister. Maybe it could be fun, even. Maybe.

She spotted Kara sitting alone in the steps toward the backyard. Alex figured that she would try to lighten her mood by talking with her because she looked sad. Maybe she could start by getting to know her, like, asking what she likes to do, her favorite color, or some other basic questions to distract her.

Alex grabbed the popcorn that she has made earlier on the counter and went to where Kara's sitting.

"Hi ! I brought popcorns." Alex sat down next to Kara and placed the popcorns between the two of them. "It's cheese popcorns. They taste _really _delicious."

"Oh ! Thank you, um, _sis_."

Alex frowned. The way she said '_sis_' sounded… forced ? unnatural ? "Hey, just Alex is fine, you know. Nobody forced you to call me 'sis' or Eliza 'mom'. I know it would feel weird to refer us that way, considering you just know us for a day." Alex smiled as she nudged Kara's shoulder in a friendly-way.

"Is it okay…?"

Poor Kara. She didn't want her to feel forced to do anything. Alex would only allow her to do so when she felt comfortable with it. It would surely feel weird to call a someone 'mom' when she already had one back in her planet. Things like that would take time. "Of course, Kara. Don't worry, just call us with whatever you're comfortable with. Alex is fine. As long as you don't call me 'pig' or 'cockroach'. I hate cockroach."

Kara giggled. _Score !_ Her giggle sounded real, though. Alex loved it. She smiled at her.

"Of course I wouldn't call you that. Why would I call you cockroach ? FYI, I also hate cockroach. I despise it !"

"I know right ! Finally, someone in this house who understand my hatred for cockroaches. Especially when they start flying !"

"Yeah, they are troublesome creatures. Sometimes I wish cockroaches would go extinct, but I think it would be impossible." Kara said as she eat the popcorns. "Wow, these are delicious !" She smiled at Alex.

"Yeah they are ! Next time I will get you some caramel popcorns. They taste delicious too. Anyway, what were you doing here ? It's almost night, aren't you cold ? Do you want me to grab a blanket for you ?" Alex asked as she made a move to stand up.

"No, it's okay. I don't feel cold. I think I'm somehow prone to cold here. Thanks for the concern, Alex." Alex sat down. "Aren't _you _cold, though ?"

"Well, a little bit. But that's okay, I don't mind. It's not that cold." Alex smiled at Kara. "What's your real name ?" Alex asked curiously.

"Kara. Kara Zor-El.." Kara looked down.

_Shit. _Alex didn't mean to make her sad. _I guess her last name reminded her of her family. _She should've realized it before she asked the question. Stupid Alex.

"That's a beautiful name. I've got an idea. Let's play a game !" Alex said cheerfully.

"What game ?"

"Hmmm. I don't really have a name for it, it's a game my friends and I played back when we still trying to get to know each other. Each person gets to ask question and the other person has to answer it. There's no limit how many questions one could ask, as long as we take turns. Oh, and you can change the question if the other person felt uncomfortable answering one's question." Alex chose this game because she'd like to know about Kara. And Alex figured that maybe Kara wanted to know something about her too. "Maybe we can call this game 'Getting To Know You'."

"Okay. Can I take the first turn ?"

"Sure. Go ahead, Kara."

"What's your favorite color ?"

"Black, of course. Black is the best."

"I think black suits you. My favorite color is Blue. Like, ocean blue."

"Ha, I can totally imagine you looking good in Blue and Red. My turn. Favorite animal ?"

"Cats ! I love cats. Especially fluffy, orange cats. I had one back then in my home. I named him 'Fatty' because he's a fat, lazy cat. But he's the cutest !" Kara said excitedly.

"Really ? That's good for you. Maybe I can find you a cute, fluffy, orange cat in an animal shelter some day." Alex said as she made a mental note to drop by the animal shelter some day this week. "My favorite animal is birds. Ravens, specifically."

"Because it's black ?"

Alex chuckled. "Well, yes- but that's not the whole reason. I like how it looked, elegant and mysterious at the same time. And the black color just made it better. Then I found out that Ravens symbolizes powerful wisdom, vast knowledge, great mental clarity and high energy. Though, some people thought Ravens as bad luck and scary-stuff related. I don't care what people think, I see it as I want it to be. Thus, I love seeing birds soaring the sky. Makes me think of freedom. If I had wings, I surely would love to fly and soar the sky."

Kara smiled at Alex's answer. "That's cool. If I could fly, I'll make sure to take you to the sky." Kara said with a hopeful look.

Alex tilted her head. "Can you fly ? I mean- I know I asked a weird question, just wondering since you're from other planet.."

"In my planet ? No. But, my cousin Clark, who dropped me here, said someday I would be able to. He flew me here.."

"What ? For real ? That would be cool ! You can go anywhere you want without problems."

"Yeah. It would be super fun . Anyway, it's my turn !" Kara made a 'hmmm' sound, thinking what her next question would be. She looked at the night sky and asked, "What's your favorite sky objects ?"

Alex smiled at Kara's question. "Stars, without a doubt. I love stargazing. Sometimes I sneaked out here late at night, so I could see dozens of beautiful, tiny lights shining in a dark canvas." Alex looked at Kara and smiled, "The sight gives me peace."

"I know, right ? Stars is also my favorite. I used to have an upper window that faced the sky, so I can lay in my bed and see the stars until I fell asleep." Kara was looking up at the sky, mesmerized by the sight of the night sky. "That's why I sit here, I kinda want to see the night sky for the first time on Earth.."

Alex stared at Kara. She wondered if it's any different on her planet. Was the stars look bigger ? Or brighter ? Was the night sky has a different shade of dark ? "Is it different here on Earth ? The view, I mean.."

Kara tilted her head as if she's trying to remember. "I guess the night sky looked darker. I think it's because Krypton was further from the sun than Earth is from the sun. And the stars shone a little bit brighter.."

"I see. Well, we can always do this more often. Just the two of us. Stargazing, I mean. Since we both love it very much. Next time, I'll make sure to prepare two cups of hot chocolate coated with marshmallow and some sweets to make it more fun." Alex winked at Kara.

"I'm looking forward to it." Kara smiled at Alex. "Your turn."

"Oh, right. Um, okay. Next question would be… Your dream. What do you dream to be ?"

Kara hummed. She looked to be in a deep thought. "Well, I want to be someone who is kind, strong, independent, and dependable. A kind of person who stands for truth and justice. Someone who protect and serve; for her family, for the people in need." Kara grinned. "Like my mom. And dad."

Alex smiled proudly. "That's a noble dream, Kara. It's great. I have faith that you will be, someday." Alex was inspired by what Kara had said. She wondered if she would be able to someone who 'protect and serve' some time in the future. "I've always wanted to be an FBI. Or CIA."

Kara just stared at her as if she's demanding Alex to continue. To elaborate.

Alex chuckled. "Well, maybe I watched too many movies, but I'd also love to 'protect and serve' this country and the people in it. Also, a woman who is intelligent, clever, and a fighter sounds good, no ?"

Kara laughed at Alex's answer. "Yeah, definitely sounds like a badass. Plus, you'll be wearing black. You're gonna be an intimidating sort-of person. And that's a good thing, because nobody would dare to mess with you."

"Yep, 'The Intimidating Alex' sounds good."

"My turn. Favorite things to do when you're bored ?"

"I love to read. Fantasy books, mostly. And watch movie. Or just ride my bicycle to wherever I want. I'd love to ride a motorcycle but I don't have a license yet."

"Ah, I also love to read. I also love to write. I usually just write whatever comes into my head. Sometimes a short story. Sometimes a poetry."

"Wow, I have no idea that you love to write. If you ever feel like writing again, I'd like to see your writings, if that's alright. Or we can make up a story together. Turn it into a novel by Kara and Alex."

Kara chuckled. "Yeah, sure. That sounds fun. I'd love to do it."

Alex turned her gaze into the sky and smiled. Alex was glad that she was able to talk to Kara. And it looked like Kara was starting to get comfortable around her too. It felt like Alex is starting to know about Kara. Well, maybe not much, but it's a start. There's a lot of things Alex wanted to show Kara. Alex's favorite movies and tv shows, the forest near her school, her favorite ice cream shop just around the corner of the block-

'_One thing at a time, Alex. Baby steps.' _Later, she would be able to do it later, one by one. She wanted to show Kara that there are a lot of places on Earth that's fun and beautiful. That'll bring joy and happiness. Though, it would only bring joy and happiness when it's spent on the right person. Alex hoped she could be the right person. She hoped at least, Kara would be able to see Alex as friend for the time being. And someday, a family. Because she didn't want Kara to feel alone.

Alex was about to remind Kara that it was her turn to ask when she saw Kara yawning. And she just realized how tired Kara looked.

"I think it's about time to sleep, Kara. You looked tired."

"Yeah, I'm getting sleepy.." Kara said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Come on, let's go to bed. We're sleeping in my room." Alex stood up and reached a hand to Kara.

Kara took her hand and stood up. Alex pulled her toward the stair, leading her to her room. They arrived at the doorstep. "It's our room now. We're sharing a room, is it okay ?" Alex asked Kara as she opened the door.

"It's okay, I don't feel like sleeping alone. Is it okay with you ?"

"Fine by me, I'm excited to have a roommate. Oh, you can wear my clothes if you want. I'm sure you want to change into something more comfortable."

"Okay. Thank you, Alex."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Alex was laying in bed with Kara beside her. Kara was wearing Alex's pajamas, good thing it fit. She was about to close her eyes when she remembered that she still has one important thing to tell Kara.

"Hey, Kara ? I just want you to know, if it makes you comfortable, you can think of me as your friend. I know it's a tough time for you, and I know you're having a hardtime being here with people you barely know. And I understand that. So, I don't want you feeling like you are forced or obliged to do things that you are not comfortable with. Like, calling me 'sis' or my parents as 'mom' or 'dad'. You can refer us as just Alex, Eliza, and Jeremiah. I just.. want to know that it's okay. I mean, I want you to feel comfortable. From now on, you'll be living here with us and it's going to be your home too. And… Um, I just want you to know that if there's something bothering you, you can come to me… If you wanted to, of course. But I wouldn't force if you don't want to, I mean, I just-"

Kara reached out to touch Alex's hand and looked into her eyes. "Alex ?"

"…Yeah ?"

"Thank you." Kara smiled. A real, genuine smile.

Alex smiled. "You're welcome."

Alex turned and closed her eyes.

* * *

Kara didn't feel so alone anymore after being with Alex. She was glad that Clark made it possible to meet someone like Alex. She's fun to talk to, and she didn't feel lonely when she talked with her. '_I guess after all, it wouldn't be as bad as I think it would be.' _

She was relieved when Alex told her that it was okay to call them by their names. Because somehow, calling Eliza and Jeremiah by 'Mom' and 'Dad' felt like she's betraying her parents. She didn't want to replace her parents.

_'But I think it's okay to let them care for me. and maybe later, love me. Is it possible for me to love them as a family ? And for them to love me as their own..? Is it okay to see them as my family ? Even though we're not related ? Moreover, I'm an alien.. Literally an alien' _

Kara didn't have all the answers. The more she thought about it, the more anxious she got.

Well, maybe she didn't have to think about it yet.. For now, she'd just go with the flow. For now, she just need to shove down her worries. For now, she just need to close her eyes and sleep.

She looked at Alex's sleeping figure. Alex's back was facing her.

She was glad she didn't have to sleep alone. She was glad to have her first friend on this planet.

_'My first friend.'_

She smiled at herself.

'_Baby steps, Kara. Baby steps._'

And she closed her eyes and let sleep took over.


End file.
